


Our way home

by sadreamer



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4046131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Казват, че домът е там, където е сърцето.<br/>Сърцето на Лей бе отдавна разбито.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’m going home.  
…. to the place where I belong.

 

 

Лей се страхуваше.

Страхуваше се толкова много, че се опитваше да скрие тремора на предателските си ръце, като ги притискаше към гърдите си, не че това помагаше.

Жестоката светлина от прожекторите над него, сякаш прогаряше нежната му, абаносовата кожа, карайки го да се чувства по-гол от всякога, въпреки парчето плат, което бившият му господар бе обвил около бедрата му. Лей бе навел глава надолу, пухкавите топло-шоколадови уши схлупени плътно надолу. Опашката, която бе с един нюанс по тъмна, бе нервно навита около най-тънката част на бедрото му.

Това не бе първата му сцена на черния пазар за хибриди, но със същия успех можеше и да бе. Въпреки че не ги виждаше, Лей усещаше погледите на талпата забити в него, сякаш не бе нищо повече от парче месо, което трябваше да преценят, премерят и след това продадат на този, който дадеше най много пари.

Мириса на цигари, пот и евтин алкохол се носеше из претъканото помещение и стомахът на котката се преобърна и въпреки че в него нямаше кой знае какво, перспективата да изпразни червата си пред всички, не бе особено приятна.

Лей вече бе сменил четири господаря и всеки следващ бе по-лош от предишния. Отдавна бе загубил надежда, че ще намери домът, за който си бе мечтал като дете. Някъде, където ще го обичат и няма да се държат с него като с роб.. Някъде, където нямаше да го нараняват.

Някъде, където щеше да усети топлината на нежна милувка.

Но това бяха просто детски мечти, а Лей бе пораснал в мига, в който бе станал свидетел, как изнасилват майка му, след което я отвеждат далеч от него, глухи за умоляващите викове на две души, които споделяха свещена връзка. Тогава, едва на единадесет, лежейки в тъмна килия и чакайки със свито сърце и очи пресъхнали от сълзи, какво са му отредели похитителите, Лей бе разбрал.

Като хибрид, той никога нямаше да разбере значението на думата щастие.

Затова и вече бе решил. Това щеше да бъде последния му господар.

Защото Лей, щеше да намери да сложи край на живота си, по един или по друг начин.

Мъжът, който водеше нелегалните продажби на хибриди се прокашля в микрофона си, привличайки вниманието на тълпата долу към него и Лей стисна очи, заглушавайки всички звуци около себе си. Вече нямаше значение кой ще ги купи.

Лей бе готов да срещне съдбата си.

Нима смъртта можеше да бъде по-ужасна от това, което бе преживял до сега?

***

– Днес изкара късмет, коте. - засмя се мъжът, който вече не му бе господар. Не че това му попречи да опипа задните части на Лей, стоварвайки тежката си десница на върху меката плът, избухвайки в още по-силен смях, когато той измяука от болка, опитвайки се да се навреме в ъгъла между двете стени. - Жалко, че нямаме време за едно бързо. Обзалагам се, че ще ти липсва начина по който те чукам Вие хибридите не можете да живее без секс, нали?

Вълна от срам и унижение заля Лей и той поклати глава, чувствайки гърлото и устата си прекалено пресъхнали. Хвърли бърз поглед към минералната бутилка поставена на мръсната масичка в другия край на чакалнята, но знаеше, че няма смисъл да пита мъжът дали може да пие.

– Взех за теб, много повече от колкото заслужаваш. - продължи мъжът, чийто име знаеше, че бе Хюнсу, както и знаеше, че е уважаван адвокат. - Тяхна загуба, защото няма да могат да те върнат.

Множественото число хвана вниманието на Лей и страхът, който никога не изчезваше, дори в кратките моменти, когато си позволяваше да позволи сън на изтощеното си тяло, потече като лед из вените му. Двама господари? Това със сигурност щеше да обърка плана му.

– Какво изплашено изражение. - усмихна му се присмехулно мъжът, забелязал ужасът изписан по лицето на Лей. - Не се притеснявай. Сигурен съм, че ще се грижат много добре за теб.

Ужасното обещание скрито в тези думи стисна сърцето на Лей в желязна хватка и той се притисна още по-силно към стените.

– Защо ли се бавят? - промърмори си мъжа, игнорирайки състоянието на бившата си котка. - Сигурно с превода на пари. Може би ще има време за една свирка, какво ще кажеш Лей? Един последен подарък като отплата, за всички грижи които положих към теб.

Тогава вратата се отвори рязко, но облекчението, което изпита Лей бе краткотрайно, осъзнавайки че двете фигури, които влязоха вътре,бяха новите му господари. Лей рискува бърз поглед, обхващайки привлекателните лица, които по скоро принадлежаха на момчета, от колкото на мъже, макар че младежкият им вид можеше да бъде измамен.. И двамата бяха високи и строини, русият да имаше няколко сантиметра отгоре този със светло лешниковата коса. Бяха облечени в елегантни, очевидно скъпи, костюми и мига в който бяха пристъпили в чакалнята, чувствителният нос бе доловил миризмата на одеколоните им.

Тишината се запази за няколко дълги мига, в които новите господари на Лей го оглеждаха, поради някаква причина погледите им много по-смущаващи от тези, които бе получил от публиката. Беше странно, но в тези очи не се усещаше жестокостта, с която бе толкова свикнал и това го правеше още по-недоверчив.

– Защо изглежда толкова уплашен? - попита рязко по-високото момче, чертите на лицето му изкривени в гняв, който не си правеше труда да прикрие.

– Хибриди винаги се правят на уплашени, за да могат да предизвикат съчувствието ни. - махна с ръка пренебрежително. - Не трябва да бъдете прекалено меки с него, ако не искате после да ви се качи на главата.

Лей трепна, с мъка сдържайки истеричния смях, който се събираше в гърдите му. Да предизвика съжаление? Нима този знаеше какво означава тази дума?

– Няма ли други дрехи?- попита по-ниското, много по-спокойно.

Бившият му господар се изсмя.

– Дрехи? За него? - попита невярващо. - За какво са му дрехи? Единственото му предназначение е за ч-

Русокосото момче пристъпи напред заплашително и мъжът направи крачка назад, усмивката изчезнала напълно.

Лей бе надигнал глава и наблюдаваше сцената с широко разширени очи.

– Ако бях на твоето място не бих довършил това изречение. - каза тихо новият му господар, дълбокия, резониращ глас, изпращайки тръпки чак до основата на опашката на Лей. Лицето на другият мъж почервеня и той стисна ядно зъби, несвикнал с него да се държат така. - Парите ще ти бъдат преведени по сметката. Вече нямаш никакви права над Лей, затова внимавай как говориш за нещо, което ми принадлежи. А сега се махай.

Лей, бе замръзнал при споменаването на името му - кога беше последния път, когато някой го бе произнесъл? - гледаше изумено, как мъжа, се изниза нервно от стаята, промърморвайки довиждане.

– Добре ли си? - попита го по-ниското момче и Лей наведе отново глава, имайки достатъчно опит с хората, за да знае, че те не обичат хибридите да ги гледат. - Онзи направи ли ти нещо?

И двамата въпроса бяха смехотворни. Защо не, Лей определено не беше добре и да, ‘онзи’ определено му беше направил повече от едно нещо, но котката бе свикнала.. Това, с което не бе свикнала обаче, бе да я питат как е. Затова кимна, ушите му трепвайки. Чу приближаващите стъпки, но нямаше къде да избяга, и а когато се съпротивляваше, само правеше нещата по-зле за него.

Първия допир на - о, толкова нежен - пръст по брадичката му го накара да подскочи. Стискаше толкова силно клепачите си затворени, че в мрака започнаха да избухват балончета от цветове. Всеки мускул по тялото му бе стегнат в очакване на първия удар, който така и не идваше и очите на Лей се напълниха със сълзи, защото чакането бе по-ужасяващо дори от болката. Тялото му се тресеше от страх и пухкавата опашка бе скътана между краката му.

– Какво са направили с теб? - прошепна господарят му и съчувствието което бе заплетено в думите накара Лей да отвори очи, няколко едри сълзи, успявайки да избягат надолу по бледите бузи, скривайки се под треперещата брадичка на котката. Пръстът се превърна в длан, която внимателно започна да трие сълзите. Безсмислена задача, защото за всяка изтрита една, се появяваха нови три - един водопад от болка, отчаяние, самота на една душа, отдавна загубила всякаква надежда в живота си. – Казвам се Лухан и няма да позволя да ти се случи нищо лошо повече.

Лей поклати глава, отказвайки да повярва на сладките думи. Твърде беше хубаво, за да е истина, а досега съдбата му бе доказала, че за такива като него, не я интересуваше особено.

– Трябва да тръгваме. - каза другият му господар и гласът му звучеше толкова различно, сякаш принадлежеше на съвсем друг човек. - Късно е. Сигурно е гладен и и иска да поспи.

Минаха няколко секунди преди Лей да осъзнае, че се говори за него.

Лухан промърмори нещо неразбираемо и топлината от дланта му изчезна от лицето на Лей, който изведнъж се почувства ужасно уморен. Лухан хвана китката му и го дръпна леко напред, измъквайки го от сигурността на ъгъла - което не бе кой знае какво, но все пак бе нещо - към средата на стаята. Жаждата му се не усилила още повече и Лей не можа да спре погледа изпълнен с копнеж към бутилката с вода.

– Вода ли искаш? - попита го внезапно по-високото момче и Лей направи крачка назад, без да иска настъпвайки Лухан, който издаде тих стон на болка.Котката се дръпна панирано, за момент наистина приличайки на диво животно, хванато в капан. - Хей, спокойно. Всичко е наред.

Лей поклати глава, сълзите които бяха намалели, отново потичайки силно.

‘Ти беше много лошо коте’.прозвуча гласът на бившия му господар в главата му и образа на коланът с който го биеше изникна съвсем ясно в съзнанието му. ‘А лошите котета, заслужават наказание.’

Лей изхлипа и се свлече на земята, прибирайки коленете си под брадичката си и свивайки се на топка, така че да предпази корема си. От гърлото му излизаха жални звуци, из между които можеха да се различат думи за милост и пощада, но не и такива за помощ.

Просто защото Лей не очакваше такава.

Лухан побърза да клекне, придърпвайки главата на Лей в скута си изненадващо лесно и започвайки да го гали по главата, внимателно избягвайки ушите му, собствения му поглед замъглен от сълзи, а сърцето му свито на топка.

– Всичко е наред. - шептеше той отново и отново, опитвайки се да успокои хибрида, макар и неговите пръсти да трепереха. – Никой повече няма да те нарани.

Усети погледа на годеника си върху себе си и надигна глава към Сехун, чийто изражение трудно можеше да бъде разчетено, но Лухан го познаваше достатъчно добре и знаеше какво се крие под маската на студения наследник на фамилия О. Сехун му окуражително.

Така се роди едно обещание, което дори и в този миг Лей да не подозираше, щеше да бъде изпълнявано до последното му издихание.

Един час по-късно, Лей пътуваше към новия си дом.


	2. Sequel

Ишин подпря главата си напълно на облегалката на черния диван, гледайки с полу - отворени очи към господарите си. Сехун готвеше, а Лухан му говореше нещо толкова тихо, че дори чувствителните уши на котешкия хибрид не можаха да доловят за какво беше разговора. Двете момчета бяха застанали близо един до друг, ръцете им сякаш търсейки допир с другия, без дори да се усещат, че го правят.

Ишин се нацупи се обърна напред, взирайки се вече в тавана. Върхът на копринено черната му опашка се тупаше нервно върху гладката повърхност, издавайки настроението на собственика си.

Беше минала година от както Лухан и Сехун го бяха купили от черния пазар и много неща се бяха променили за Ишин ( едно от тях името му, Лухан, обявявайки, че е прекалено хубаво коте за грозно име като Лей, карайки хибрида да се изчерви до корените на косата си ). Първите месеца бяха трудни и въпреки че новите му собственици го обграждаха с нежни грижи и мили думи, на него му беше много трудно да се отпусне, да повярва, че животът, може би, вече няма да е като преди. 

– Хей, Ишин, вечерята е готова – провикна се Лухан и Ишин отвори очи, несъзнателно потънал в дрямка. Изправи се лениво, протягайки ръце на главата си, без да си прави труда да прикрие широката си прозявка.

Нежни, дълги пръсти го погалиха по главата. Ишин извъртя глава нагоре, премигвайки срещу Сехун.

– Само се виж – засмя се Сехун, приглаждайки един непокорен кичур на хибрида, карайки го да се изчерви. Общо взето, правеше това често. – Котето е станало мързеливо.

– Не съм мързелив – промърмори Ишин засрамено, опитвайки се прикрие пламналите си бузи, свеждайки глава, но Сехун не му позволи, надигайки брадичката му нагоре със свободната си ръка, поставяйки пеперудена целувка върху челото му, карайки Ишин да изскимти, миглите му трепвайки, сърцето му туптейки по онзи странен начин, както правеше всеки път, когато някой от собствениците му бе толкова близо до него.

– Знам – прошепна Сехун, погалвайки бузата му. – Просто се шегувах.

Устата на Ишин бе пресъхнала, червенината по - лицето му още по - наситена, полу - скрити тъмните очи, блестейки от чувства, чийто естество сам не можеше да определи.

– Вие двамата, или си докарайте сладките, малки задничета тук или ще останете гладни – провикна се Лухан отново, прекъсвайки специалния момент с обичайната си тактичност. – Сьомгата е много малко, Ишин.

Това бързо вдигна на крака хибрида, който обичаше сьомга, почти колкото обичаше Сехун и Лухан.

Сехун остана полу -наведен към дивана, загледан след Ишин, привързана, малка усмивка, изгрявайки на лицето му.

***

– Ти си толкова глупав – заяви небрежно Тао, който се бе опънал по корем върху мекия килим в стаята на Ишин, прелиствайки страниците на последния брой на любимото си клюкарско списание. Бялата му опашка се мяташе лениво във въздуха над него, рисувайки невидими фигури. На дългата, бяла шия изпъкваше черна каишка, чийто завъртяни инициали лесно можеха да се разчетат дори и от мястото на Ишин, чийто поглед бе вечно привлечен натам, дори и когато се опитваше да не го прави. – И правиш нещата по - сложни, от колкото трябва да бъдат.

Ишин, който се бе подпрял върху таблата на леглото, въздъхна тежко, знаейки че няма смисъл да спори с другия хибрид. Той просто нямаше да разбере. Тао бе отгледан в скъп приют и бе закупен в мига, в който бе навършил пълнолетие и законът за хибриди позволяваше това. Крис бе всичко, което можеше да се иска от един собственик, а и привлекателния му външен вид не пречеше.

– Леле, виж само този цвят – Тао привлече вниманието му, размахвайки списанието напред назад въодушевено. – На теб наистина ще ти отива! Какво ще кажеш да те боядисам?

– Моля? – задави се Ишин, сядайки по турски, извивайки уши назад.

– Ами да! – продължи все така ентусиазирано Тао, скачайки не особено грациозно ( точната дума бе тромаво, но Ишин се беше научил да не използва това прилагателно пред Тао ), не забелязвайки, че приятеля му не споделя и наполовина неговия ентусиазъм. Хвана ръцете на Ишин започна да ги тръска нагоре - надолу, карайки матрака под тях да изплаче жално. – Сами сме за цял ден! Не се притеснявай за парите! Крис ми отвори сметка и мога да тегля от нея когато си искам!

– Искаш да излезем навън сами?! – възкликна ужасено Ишин, отскубвайки ръцете си от тези на Тао с жално измяукване. Другата котка не си знаеше силата.

– Да! Ще бъде забавно. Аз съм го правил много пъти – ухили се Тао, усмивката замръзвайки леко, когато забеляза изражението върху лицето на Ишин. – Можем да си сложим шапки, ако те притесняват ушите. И опашките ще скрием някак.

– Аз… Никога… – Ишин прехапа несигурно устните си и Тао го привлече в прегръдката си, започвайки да го гали между ушите и малко по малко, напрежението в мускулите на Ишин изчезна и той се отпусна в обятията на Тао, започвайки да мърка.Тао се усмихна. Ишин беше толкова сладък.

– Всичко е наред. Обещавам ти. Само ще отидем до магазина да купим боя и се връщаме веднага. А когато приключа с теб, няма да се познаеш, ще видиш – каза тържествено Тао и опашката му се уви около тази на Лей.

– Но господарите…

– Няма да могат да ти устоят! И това ще реши малкия ти проблем!

‘Проблема ми е не е малък’ помисли си Ишин наум, но на глас не каза нищо, оставяйки се в ръцете на Тао.

*** 

 

– Вкъщи съм! – познатия гръмък глас на Лухан можеше да се чуе дори и от килера с мръсното пране в който се бе сврял Ишин. Мирише лошо и беше малко страшно затова пък беше тъмно, което си беше голям плюс, ако някой го питаше.

Поне в момента, Ишин обичаше тъмното, защото в него не можеше да се види, отвратителния оранжев оттенък в който бе боядисана косата му.

– Не е толкова зле – беше се опитал се да го успокои Тао, но честно казано, той си беше длъжен да го успокоява като се имаше предвид това, че именно той, бе причината да се съгласи да се боядиса в този ‘моден’ цвят. – Имам предвид-

– Просто замълчи – изсъска Ишин, опашката му настръхнала. – Приличам на морков!

– Ама аз обичам моркови – промърмори Тао виновно, ушите му схлупени.

Това беше последната капка за Ишин и той се хвърли напред, издавайки боен вик, събаряйки другия хибрид на земята на банята, въртейки главата му наляво - надясно, хващайки го за ушите.

Така и ги завари Крис, който беше дошъл да вземе Тао. Трябваше му доста повече усилия от колкото бе готов да си признае, за да раздели двете котки една от друга, държейки ги за яките на блузите им. Недоволната му гримаса обаче бързо изчезна, заменен от дълбок смях, когато забеляза новата прическа на Ишин, който прикри лицето си с ръце засрамено.

– Ти си най - лошия добър приятел – изхленчи жално той, увивайки опашката около тялото си.

Тао имаше благоприличието да запази мълчание, вместо това, изпращайки умолителен поглед на Крис да спре да се смее. Не помагаше особено в дадената ситуация.

И ето за това, Ишин беше решил да се скрие в килера, знаейки че все някога ще му се наложи да излезе ( миризмата може да изтърпи някак, но паяците бяха съвсем друг въпрос ).

– Ишин! Имам подарък за теб!

Единственият подарък, който искаше в момента Ишин, бе да си получи обратно предишния цвят на косата.

– Ишин!

Хибрида въздъхна тежко и се изправи на крака, използвайки стената за ориентир. Отвори вратата леко, процепа не по голям от три, четири сантиметра и надникна навън, забелязвайки Лухан, който бе клекнал на земята, явно проверявайки за него под дивана, сякаш в това можеше да има някаква логика.

Преглътвайки буцата в гърлото си, Ишин отвори вратата напълно, излизайки навън.

– Тук съм – каза тихо, но и очевидно достатъчно силно, за да го чуе единият от собствениците му.

– Защо не се обади по - рано? На криеница ли ти се-

Лухан, който се бе изправил, подпирайки се на дивана, най - накрая се обърна към него, погледа му веднага, застивайки върху шокиращото рижаво върху главата на Ишин.

– Какво, в името на всичко свято, се е случило с косата ти?! – възкликна Лухан, премигвайки срещу Ишин, който се сви, ушите му схлупени, а опашката му увита около него, навик от миналото, който не можеше да забрави, въпреки че тук никой не му посягаше. – Ишин.

Тонът с който бе казано името му беше много по - мек, но въпреки това хибрида не повдигна глава, страхувайки се, че в очите на собственика си това неодобрение от което толкова се боеше.

Лухан въздъхна и Ишин прехапа треперещата си, долна устна, стискайки крайчеца на блузата си. Разочарование. Може би Лухан най - накрая беше разбрал, че Ишин не беше нищо повече от едно разочарование и щеше да каже на Сехун, и двамата щяха да го върнат в някой приют. Може би-

– Хей, хей – нежния глас на Лухан дойде от близо и Ишин стисна клепачи, мразейки се за слабостта си, но не можейки да направи нищо друго. – Нищо не е станало. Не съм ядосан. Просто изненадан, това е.

– Съжалявам – избухна в хлипове Ишин и Лухан го притегли в прегръдката си, сърцето му, свивайки се виновно, че дори и неволно бе причинил тези сълзи.

– Стига, стига. Успокои се – ръцете му галеха успокоително гърба на хибрида, мозъка му, работейки усилено, мислейки за начин, по който може да оправи нещата. – Защо не си направим по един горещ шоколад?

Ишин си пое дълбок въздух. Неприятната буца в гърлото му все още бе там, но поне сълзите бяха намалели. Отдели лицето си от бялата риза на Лухан и забеляза, че върху нея имаше мокро петно.

– Изобщо не е харесвам тази риза – усмихна му се широко Лухан, забелязвайки погледа му.

– Толкова съжалявам – прошепна отново Ишин.

***

Сехун съвсем не очакваше да намери апартамента потънал в мрак. Повдигнал вежди учудено, той съблече палтото си и се събу, придвижвайки се навътре, тишината, карайки го да се почувства неловко с собствения си дом.

\- Ишин? Лухан? - пробва той в тъмния хол, но никой не му отговори. Същото последва и в кухнята, и в стаята която официално взеха за релаксация, но всъщност Лухан използваше, за да играе на Плейстейшън, книгите по лавиците, правейки си компания с безбройните пластмасови поставки на различни игри, повечето от които военни или ужаси. Банята беше празна, а зад полу-открехната врата на пералното имаше само мръсно пране.

Сехун се качи на втория етаж, насочвайки се направо към спалнята, която споделяше с Лухан, нещо подсказвайки му, че тези, които търсеше, ще бъдат именно там.

Бутна незатворената врата на спалня и влезе вътре, свикналите му с мрака очи, веднага, забелязвайки двете фигури, които лежаха върху голямата спалня.

\- Сехун? – попита Лухан тихичко и русокосото момче подскочи в тъмнината.

\- Да? – отговори, ударите на сърцето му, ехтейки ясно в гърдите.

Лухан не каза нищо повече, но се изниза от стаята безшумно, Сехун следвайки го притеснено.

\- Ишин си мисли, че не го обичаме – каза накрая Лухан, вратата на банята затворена плътно зад тях. – Боядисал си е косата, за да изглежда по „привлекателен”, но нещо се е объркала с цвета. Много е разстроен.

\- Какво? – намръщи се Сехун, веждите му свъсени. – От къде му е хрумнало това?

Лухан повдигна вяло рамене.

\- Може би, от факта, че все още не сме правили секс с него? – предположи, хапейки долната си устна.

Реакцията беше мигновена. Лицето на Сехун лумна в червено и Лухан с мъка задържа напиращия смях, знаейки, че дългодишният му приятел не обичат да му се подиграват.

\- Но ние… - преглътна Сехун, очевидно, търсейки правилните думи, дългите му пръсти, играейки си с разнищения край на хавлията за лице закачена до мивката. – Не е нужно да правиш секс с някой, за да му покажеш, че го обичаш – добави той несигурно, поглеждайки към Лухан, сякаш, чакайки той да потвърди думите му.

\- Ишин е хибрид. За него сексът е най – силната нишка, която го сплотява с господарят му – каза Лухан и седна на тоалетната чиния, прокарвайки пръсти през буйната си коса, оставяйки я по – чорлава от преди. – Може би сгрешихме, като пренебрегнахме тази страна от природата му. Може би, си е помислил, че не го харесваме и ще го изоставим.

\- След всичко, което е преживял, мислех, че ще е най – добре за него да му покажем, че чувствата могат да бъдат изразявани и по – друг начин – промълви съкрушен Сехун. – Господ ми е свидетел, че ако някой на тази планета заслужава пълно щастие, това е Ишин.

Лухан се изправи и прегърна през кръста Сехун, галейки гърба му успокоително.

\- Ще оправим нещата – прошепна той успокоително в ухото му. – Всичко ще бъде наред. Обещавам ти.

И Сехун му повярва, защото, когато Лухан дадеше обещание, той винаги го изпълняваше.

***

Ишин се събуди със стон. Сякаш някой забиваше пирони в глава му и после ги изкарваше, само за да може да ги забие пак. Завъртя се на една страна и се сгуши на кълбо, мръщейки се на слънчевите лъчи, които усещаше, как галят лицето му. Беше спал непробудно, но не се чувстваше отпочинал. И сега като се замислеше…

Ишин отвори рязко очи, протягайки дясната си ръка напред, напипвайки студена, празна половина на голямото легло. Беше сам в с огромната спалня и въпреки слънцето, изведнъж топлината под завивките съвсем не беше достатъчна.

Хибридът се зави през глава, спомените за миналия ден, нахлувайки в главата му. Беше позволил на Тао да боядиса косата в оранжево и сега всеки шанс да спечели любовта на Лухан и Сехун бе изчезнал с този отвратителен, морковен нюанс. Разбира се, Ишин беше по – умен от това и знаеше, че причината не е само това. Той вече бе омърсен, докоснат от твърде много ръце и предполагаше, че е нормално господарите да не искат да искат да се омърсят също. Ишин беше счупен и беше въпрос на време да се върне отново в онези долнопробни части на обществото, където бе мястото му.

Дори не беше разбрал, кога бе започнал да плаче, но скоро върху скъпата, памучна калъфка на възглавницата имаше мокро петно, което растеше с всяка изминала минута, докато хибрида изливаше мъката си.

– Ишин…

Ишин замръзна.

– Защо плачеш?

Ишин не отговори, предпочитайки да остане скрит под завивките. Матрака на леглото изскърца под натиска на още едно тяло и хибрида усети как издърпват прикритието му, оставяйки го да се чувства странно гол, въпреки пижамата си. Ишин не надигна поглед, за да срещне този на Сехун, трепвайки, когато го погалиха по бузата.

– Не знам какви неща те тормозят в момента, но искам да си наясно, че аз и Лухан ще направим всичко по силите, за да можеш ти да бъдеш щастлив – каза му неочаквано Сехун и пълните със сълзи, кафяви очи на Ишин се разшириха, поглеждайки към господаря си, на чието лице бе цъфнала нежна усмивка. – И страхотен цвят на косата, между другото.

Ишин издаде засрамен, скимтящ звук и скри лицето си с длани, не искайки нищо повече от това земята да се отвори и да го погълне. И да убие Тао. Може би в обратен ред.

– Хей, хей. Без повече криене, разбрахме ли се? – засмя се Лухан и издърпа ръцете му, повдигайки брадичката му. Очите им се срещнаха и Ишин забрави да диша, сърцето му биейки бясно в гърдите. – Моят Ишин.

– Сигурен, че имаше предвид нашия, нали?

Сехун превъртя очите си и изпращайки предизвикващ поглед към Лухан, се наведе напред, притискайки тънките си, ясно изразени устни, към плътните и пухкави на Ишин, не преминавайки границата отвъд това. Целувката не трая повече от няколко секунди, но когато Сехун се отдръпна от хибрида, Ишин изглеждаше така сякаш е на границата на това да припадне. Ушите му бяха прибрани назад, бузите му алени, очите разширени двойно.

Беше очарователен. 

\- Това беше секси – обади се зад тях Лухан и Сехун го замери с близката възглавница, докато Ишин се скри отново под завивките, засрамен и безумно щастлив.

Все пак, Тао беше имал право.

Оранжевата коса определено бе променила нещата, макар и не по – начина по който бяха планували.

***

Седмица по – късно, Ишин получи своята каишка. Беше тъмнокафява и направена от мека кожа, която нямаше да наранява нежната кожа на врата му. Над малкото, сребърно звънче имаше два инициала, Л и С, и Ишин нямаше търпение да си я сложи.

Той принадлежеше.


End file.
